


Forever

by luminescent_orbs



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescent_orbs/pseuds/luminescent_orbs
Summary: One month later, everything hurts.





	Forever

It was one month later and Moritz was still gone. 

It was one month later and guilt was setting in.

 

The vineyard was such a place of peace. A quiet shelter from the storm outside.

Hanschen felt Ernst shaking, and his tears falling onto his shoulder. He held him tight.

“It should have been me,” he whispered.

Hanschen held him tighter. “It shouldn't have been either of you.”

Ernst shook his head. “I—I should have gone to him, a-and told him he'd be alright, and—” 

He dissolved back into tears, clutching Hanschen's shirt.

Moritz was too far gone, Hanschen thought. It was a horrible thing to think, but what was the other option? To truly believe that there was something anyone could have done?

“Ernst,” he said. “Look at me.”

Ernst looked up, slowly.

“There is nothing you or I or anyone could have done to keep Moritz with us. He . . .” Hanschen swallowed. “He's gone, and now—” his voice cracked— “and now we're here. We're just the lucky ones.”

“The lucky ones,” Ernst muttered. “So it's just a numbers game then, isn't it? Moritz wasn't quite as lucky as us so he had to die?”

“Fuck, that wasn't what I—”

“I know! Fuck, fuck I know that isn't what you meant, and I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

Hanschen held Ernst’s face close to his. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Ernst had stopped crying, if only briefly. He gently touched Hanschen's forehead with his own. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I know,” Hanschen said softly. “I love you too.”

Ernst took a shaky breath. Hanschen rubbed small circles into his back.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” he asked.

“Sure,” Hanschen said. 

“For how long?”

“Forever, if you'd like.”

“Forever . . . sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic literally ever i wrote it on my phone anyway hope u enjoy my garbage


End file.
